What Really Happened
by howlsawiz
Summary: What if Edward lived in England during the rule of Queen Mary and Elizabeth? What would happen if he ever met John Locke or Thomas Hobbes? What would he do if he ever met Mozart? It was a history project.


_Disclaimer: I do not, repeat, do NOT own any of the characters mentioned in this I-search project. They DO however, belong to Stephenie Meyer._

_Author's Note: I did this for a history project this passed month and my friend, SilverxXxWings thought it was quite funny-ish so I decided to put it up even though I said I would never do that. Enjoy!_

This journal belongs to:

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen

19th of October, 1558

Absolute rule. That's all this wold has known. Peasants are scared what to believe under the rule of the monarchs as the laws change as Divine Right changes the rule of one monarch to another. No one wants to go against the monarch for fear of being called a heretic and put to death. No living soul wants to burn for all eternity in Hell, or worse, be excommunicated from the holy church.

Protestants have been declared heretics already by our queen, Mary Tudor. So much blood has been spilt under her power. I still can't be around humans, I know I'd still kill them for sure. It irks me to just sit around in this house outside of town, in pain and lusting for blood alone. Carlisle assures me that I can go back to civilization someday, but _when_? This thirst had once been so strong that I actually killed another human being. Luckily, he was a Protestant, so Queen Mary didn't investigate; or care for that matter. I lucked out that time, I could have cost Carlisle his job, or more likely, his life. Next time, if there ever is one, I might not be so lucky.

With all this blood shed, Carlisle believes that our Queen Mary, or "Bloody Mary" as she is called by many, is a newborn like me. A vampire.

14th of November, 1558

Carlisle was wrong. Queen Mary was not a newborn. It was our king, Phillip the second of Spain. He only knows this because not too long ago, our queen had announced that she was with child. Just recently, her doctors said it was a tumor and that she didn't have long to live. They were only half right. Carlisle had to see if his predictions were right and examined the queen himself. She really was with child, a half vampire child. It won't be long until it kills her. My thirst has gone down some, but I still don't trust myself with other humans, so I'm going to stay here.

17th of November, 1558

Queen Bloody Mary is dead. Phillip is back in Spain and England is a little uncertain about the new queen, Elizabeth. I can tell she'll be better than her retched half-sister. Another vampire Carlisle found, Alice, can already see the good she is going to do for this country. England is going to prosper and Phillip won't be able to seduce her like he did with Mary. No, Elizabeth is going to turn down his proposal, along with many other men. Rosalie says good for her, who needs men and from what Alice has seen I will agree with her this time. The reign of England's Virgin Queen has begun and a golden age is starting to unfold. Alice said she is tolerant of other religions and finally, new ideas will be thrown around and some good will come of it.

28th of May, 1591

I haven't written in ages, I know. A lot has happened. First and foremost. The Cullen family has grown. Alice and Rosalie became part of the family the day I last wrote. Carlisle has found his singer since then, along with Rose and Alice. So now our little family includes: Carlisle and his new wife Esme, Alice and her new husband Jasper, Rosalie and her new husband Emmett, and myself. I do believe I have found my singer, but the rest of my family isn't sure I'm ready for her. Her name is Isabella Swan. Her father doesn't really care for me, to put it kindly. He's a big, rich merchant and everyone knows Carlisle is the best doctor around. He has nothing against Carlisle, but the rest of the 'family' is a whole other story. Isabella and I have been forced to meet in secret. The other day, we met a writer. His name was William Shakespeare and we told him about our predicament which inspired him to write this play. I believe he said he was going to call it, "Romeo and Juliet."

14th of April, 1633

Again, it has been a long time. Keeping this book in a safe place hasn't been my top priority. The Cullen family again has grown. My sweet, dear Isabella, yes my Bella agreed to marry me against her father's wishes. Yes, this means she is now one of us. Against my better judgement, I turned her into a...vampire. It all turned out for the better though. The Age of Reasoning has come upon us and a man named Galileo Galilei was put to trial in Rome on the grounds of speaking against the Holy Church. He has built an instrument called a telescope and he can prove that the earth moves around the sun. It makes perfect sense to me. We just got word that he took back all of his findings to save his life. Coward.

25th of February, 1651

I have begun to lose track of time. When you live forever, a mere 18 years seems like only a minute. Two philosophers, Thomas Hobbes and John Locke have come up with what they believe what human nature is. Those views are as different as the relationship between vampire and...ugh...werewolf. Hobbes has explained to me that humans are naturally wicked and selfish and without governments to keep the order, people will be running around like wild apes and life would be...how did he put it? "Solitary, poor, nasty, brutish, and short," I believe he said. I don't quite remember, I was too busy thinking about what John Locke had said to me. HE told me that humans could learn from experience and improve on themselves and that they're naturally good, fair, and moral. He also told me that people have natural rights the government is supposed to protect. Obviously, it's not, but I think we'll have to work on that. This John Locke seems to have reasonable ideas; Carlisle likes him, and I do too.

2nd of July, 1687

For the passed few years, I have been helping a man named Isaac Newton. He has made some significant discoveries. The first, gravity. This force ruled the motion of the planets as well as everything on earth and in space. It is truly genius . He has now just published them in a work called The Mathematical Principles of Natural Philosophy. This man is truly a man that we will be learning in history text books in the future. Alice saw it.

10th of Jun, 1733

I can't believe it! Some snot-nosed six-year-old Austrian kid thinks he's better than me just because he can play the piano at a young age. Well, excuse me for dying and have all the time in the world to improve while he ages and dies. So Emmett, being the loveable oaf that he is, challenged him to a musical duel, me against the kid. He accepted quickly. Of course I won, but he didn't give up. He swore to me that some day he would beat me. Too bad he won't, Alice saw a move in our future. I believe he said his name was Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, or something like that. Not that I care. But what I really can't believe is that after all these years, Bella, MY Bella, thought that HE was better than ME! She's my wife, she's supposed to side with me! Her excuse was that he was only six, I'm much older and that Mozart kid deserved the win because he was only six. Age is no excuse in music.

8th of March, 1774

Just as Alice predicted, Carlisle has told us to pack up, we're moving to the New World. Things here in England haven't been to great. The church is furious with all these revolutions in science, art, music, math, and just an overall outlook on life and England is just getting over a civil war. They say that the New World is full of possibilities and new life. It's non-religious, so it's wrong. Oh joy, life, like we need more of that. But this is what Carlisle wants and this is what Carlisle is going to get. We're leaving tomorrow morning, Carlisle had just gotten word that they need doctors in the New World. So here we are, moving. Alice says it's going to be for the better, but she won't say why. She has also been giving Emmett dirty looks and no one knows why. Jasper tells us she's a little annoyed with him, but he's not sure why. Bella has been trying to get information out of her for three hours now, but no luck. I guess we'll find out soon enough.

4th of July, 1776

Well, we found out why Alice has been giving Emmett dirty looks for the passed two years. The thirteen colonies have just declared their independence from England. A revolutionary war has begun. And it's all thanks to Emmett. He filled the heads of Thomas Jefferson, Benjamen Franklin, and other colonial leaders with the ideas of our good buddy John Locke with the natural rights of humans: life, liberty, and property. To be honest, I think that's the only thing he has learned in the passed oh....one hundred and twenty-five years, other than useless information like if you stare at the sun, your eyes hurt or Alice gets really annoyed if you start a war between colonies and its mother country. I can't believe he let them believe they can actually win this war. Carlisle says they might have a chance, but it's very slim. Jasper and Alice have decided to move out on their own to see if there are any more of our kind in this New World. As for me, I think I'm done with this journal. I've got an un-dead life to live.


End file.
